Ensemble
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: ÉCRIT AVANT DE LIRE LA MAISON D'HADES ! Merci d'en tenir compte. Pas de film non plus. Résumé : histoire inclassable, dégoulinante de romance, de Percy et Annabeth de leur chute dans le Tartare jusqu'à... vous verrez bien.


**Note de l'auteur : Je rappelle que ce texte a été écrit AVANT que je ne lise le dernier tome sorti, à savoir La Maison d'Hadès. Je me suis abstenu au maximum de lire les spoilers même si ça n'a pas été facile donc pas de reproches quant au contenu de cette histoire par rapport à ce livre, que je vais m'empresser de lire maintenant que j'ai ENFIN mis un point final à cet OS qui dort dans mes brouillons depuis six mois. Bonne lecture à tous.**

_Annabeth caresse doucement la chevelure emmêlée de la tête de Percy, reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle étudie tendrement son visage, comme elle l'a si souvent fait ces trente dernières années. Les traits de durs de son père sont mélangés à ceux doux de sa mère, lui conférant une perpétuelle expression rebelle et amusée à la fois, accentuée par les petites rides de sourire au coin de ses yeux._

Pendant toutes ces années ils ont vécu, et survécu, ensemble. Depuis la chute de Gaïa, quand ils ont juré de ne plus jamais se quitter. L'expérience des longues semaines dans le Tartare les a rapprochés plus que nulle autre. Encore maintenant, ils n'en parlent à personne, et seuls leurs amis savent quelques bribes de leur aventure. Le Tartare… Un air sec et fétide, une terre où rien ne pousse, où chaque point d'eau est potentiellement empoisonné, où chaque échancrure de terrain peut être un piège ou le nid de quelque terrible créature. Et par-dessus tout, un silence oppressant qui torture jusqu'au fond de l'esprit, une semi-obscurité qui crée des ombres mouvantes apeurant les esprits fatigués. Dieux merci, le Tartare est son propre maître et nulle divinité, si âgée ou puissante soit-elle, ne peut prétendre le contrôler. De sorte que l'endroit n'était pas plus accueillant pour eux que pour les monstres que Gaïa avait lancés à leur poursuite.

Mais plus terrifiante encore que les mauvaises rencontres, que la fatigue, la faim et la soif, il y avait leur alliée de circonstance. Froide et mortelle malgré ses blessures profondes, ne dormant jamais, ses yeux sondant autant les ténèbres que leurs âmes, Arachné cheminait avec eux. La perte de l'Athena Parthenos, et donc le probable retour à la raison de la déesse de la Stratégie avait porté un rude coup aux projets de Gaïa. Et même si le conflit entre la Colonie et la Nouvelle-Rome avait affaibli les Dieux, tous n'étaient pas diminués pour autant, moins affectés soit par l'universalité de leur rôle comme Aphrodite et Héra, soit parce que leur lien avec les Romains étaient beaucoup plus faible que leur côté grec, comme Athéna et Poséidon. La mère d'Annabeth était assurément un atout maître dans cette guerre. Gaïa enrageait de son retour, et tenait Arachné pour responsable des impondérables dans son plan.

Profitant du fait qu'elle soit considérablement affaiblie par sa chute au Tartare, la déesse-Mère de la Terre lui avait envoyé un solide comité d'accueil. Percy et Annabeth étaient tombés non loin du lieu de l'embuscade, et mêlés plus ou moins malgré eux au combat, poussés aussi par la culpabilité de la jeune fille d'avoir été déloyale, ils s'étaient portés au secours de la redoutable femme-araignée. Les ennemis vaincus, les deux parties s'étaient regardées en chiens de faïence. Percy, qui était le plus en forme, semblait prêt à attaquer pour venger les souffrances d'Annabeth, mais celle-ci l'avait retenu d'une main sur le bras. Elle avait payé sa dette, réelle ou supposée, à Arachné et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de risquer de nouvelles blessures dans un combat assurément dangereux malgré l'état de leur adversaire, dans un environnement aussi hostile. Mais, au lieu de s'en aller chacun de leur côté, un dialogue surréaliste s'était engagé, au terme duquel ils avaient convenu d'une trêve et d'une alliance ponctuelle. Certes, les deux Demi-Dieux avaient conscience qu'Arachné pouvait les trahir pour tenter de se racheter auprès de Gaïa, mais cette dernière était très rancunière et il était probable qu'un tel acte ne suffise pas à calmer sa colère.

Cahin-caha ils avaient progressé à travers les ombres, et les monstres parfois. Ils avaient effectués de larges détours pour éviter les prisons des puissants résidents de ce lieu comme Typhon ou Ouranos. Dans le reflet d'une flaque croupie, ils avaient même vu une ombre de Chronos au visage de Luke hurlant en silence, semblant les appeler désespérément. Chaque phase de sommeil était une épreuve, leurs corps martyrisés s'enfonçant dans un sommeil que leurs raisons inquiètes repoussaient. Percy et Annabeth apprirent à se faire une confiance aveugle au rythme des tours de garde, seul moyen de profiter d'un peu de repos. Chacun devait croire que l'autre serait efficace et fidèle au poste.

Au cours de ces semaines de marche, Annabeth fut celle qui souffrit le plus du manque d'eau potable. Percy était capable, au prix d'une certaine fatigue, de filtrer l'eau qu'il buvait, et il essayait d'épurer au mieux celle qu'il mettait dans leurs gourdes, mais elle restait impure, et l'organisme de la jeune fille en souffrait. Elle s'effondra un jour, fiévreuse et délirante. Dans ses hallucinations elle sentait parfois couler dans sa gorge une ondée pure et délicieuse, qui calmait ses mauvais rêves. Elle reprit ses esprits au bout de nombreuses heures. Elle avait l'impression que ses forces lui étaient presque toutes revenues, tandis que Percy était plus affaibli que jamais, mais le sourire qu'il lui fit manqua de lui faire fondre le cœur. Elle l'obligea à dormir un peu avant de reprendre la route et il ne protesta même pas. Après son réveil et leur départ, elle voulut savoir où ils avaient trouvé l'eau pure qu'elle avait sentie pendant ses délires.

Pour toute réponse, Percy lui demanda de mettre ses mains en coupe, et alors qu'il posait ses propres mains sur les siennes, elle sentit des gouttes couler dedans. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'était la propre _humidité _de Percy qu'elle avait bue. Portant ses mains à sa bouche elle se rassasia de cette _eau_, manquant certes un peu de fraicheur mais qui lui semblait la meilleure qu'elle eut jamais goûtée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, car c'était un effort de plus à faire pour le fils de Poséidon, mais il la rassura en lui disant que c'était toujours mieux que de la voir délirer et baver dans son sommeil, ce à quoi elle répondit avec un coup derrière la tête. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle préfère l'_eau_ de son homme à toute autre, la sensation de le sentir couler en elle étant tout simplement extatique, heureusement qu'il ne se fait jamais prier.

A moins d'une semaine de la date de la Prophétie, les choses s'étaient compliquées. En interrogeant certains des monstres lancés à leur poursuite qu'ils avaient maîtrisés, ils avaient déterminé la position des Portes de la Mort. Cependant, l'armée de Gaïa campait aussi dans cette zone, et l'accès en serait extrêmement difficile. Cette ultime épreuve les avait démoralisés, mais ils avaient cependant pris la décision d'y aller coûte que coûte. Le soir même de cette décision, Annabeth montait la garde près de la petite anfractuosité qui leur servait de refuge. Elle avait entendu le cliquetis irrégulier des pattes de la femme araignée s'approcher d'elle. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée cependant à une certaine distance d'elle. Pendant un moment, seul le silence avait régné, qui avait été brisé par la voix sifflante :

— Vous allez probablement vous faire tuer.

— Si l'un de nous deux fait diversion, l'autre pourra peut-être atteindre les Portes. Et de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

— Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous accompagner.

— Nous ne te faisons pas confiance.

— Je sais.

— Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Tes blessures les plus graves sont guéries, et les deux pattes qui te manquent repousseront un jour. Et je t'ai trompée déjà une fois, tu ne me fais pas plus confiance que nous.

Il y avait eu un silence, puis un nouveau cliquetis de mâchoires.

— J'étais une _femme_, il y a longtemps… Si longtemps que sans mes toiles pour me rappeler ces images, je ne m'en souviendrai pas. J'étais une femme certes orgueilleuse, mais je n'ai jamais fait de mal aux autres. Mes tissages égayaient la vie des gens qui les achetaient, et j'avais même des vues sur un jeune fermier qui me rendait souvent visite. J'ai commis un impair, j'ai défié les Dieux. Encore aujourd'hui, je reste persuadée qu'Athéna s'est trompée et que je suis… que j'étais meilleure qu'elle. Elle a puni mon orgueil et m'a tout pris, tout. Simplement parce que je m'étais vantée… Ne trouves-tu pas la punition bien cruelle ? Je n'avais ni tué, ni trompé personne. Je n'étais même pas cupide ou avide. J'étais simplement orgueilleuse…

Le silence avait succédé à ces mots. Annabeth avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle connaissait l'histoire, et en effet, elle s'était déjà dit qu'Athéna avait été bien cruelle dans sa punition. Même si depuis, Arachné avait commis bien des crimes en attirant les enfants de la déesse dans les bras des Géants sous Rome où ils avaient trouvé la mort, le fond d'injustice frappait la jeune femme. Et malgré tout, elle sentait une certaine compassion pour le monstre, car les enfants d'Athéna souffraient de la même malédiction que leur vieille ennemie, l'_hubris_, l'orgueil démesuré et passionnel qui donne l'impression de pouvoir tout résoudre eux-mêmes face aux autres trop incompétents pour les suivre. Annabeth prit une inspiration.

— Je suis désolée…

— Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, fille d'Athéna. Je ne suis pas ce stupide Minotaure. Mon intelligence ne souffre pas face à la tienne et, en pleine possession de mes moyens, mêmes les Géants me craignent. Campée elle-même n'est jamais venue me chercher des noises. Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu à la chute dans le Tartare et au pouvoir de cette maudite statue tous ces siècles ? Tu as protégé ta vie aux dépends de la mienne, je suis capable de le reconnaître. Et je reconnais aussi que toi et le fils de Poséidon formaient une très bonne alliance, certes étonnante. Mais même si l'un d'entre vous parvient à franchir le camp de Gaïa et à atteindre les Portes, il faudra encore pouvoir les refermer. Et, dans l'hypothèse la plus optimiste que ce soit fait, vous resterez coincés dans le Tartare, avec tout le chemin à faire en sens inverse et la colère de tous les monstres à vos trousses. Vous n'y survivrez pas.

Il y avait eu un nouveau silence. La peur d'Annabeth avait enflé à ces paroles, mais elle s'était forcée à la contrôler. Mais c'est une autre voix qui avait répondu à Arachné.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous mourrons s'il le faut, mais nous fermerons ces Portes. Ils comptent sur nous dehors. J'avais rêvé d'une vie avec Annabeth, loin des monstres et des Enfers. Nous ne pourrons probablement jamais la vivre. _Soit_. Mais jusqu'au bout, nous serons ensemble et ensemble nous accomplirons notre quête.

Dieux Immortels, elle l'avait trouvé tellement charismatique à cet instant qu'elle avait eu à la fois envie de pleurer et de se jeter dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs… Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée quelques minutes après vers Arachné qui n'avait pas bougé, elle avait surpris une étrange lueur dans les multiples yeux de la femme-araignée. Tristesse, compassion, regret… tendresse ? Ç'avait été si fugace. Il était temps de se remettre en route, mais il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Elle s'était approchée de leur alliée, plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, entrant sans défense à portée de n'importe laquelle de ses attaques. Percy s'était tendu derrière elle, mais il n'avait rien fait.

— Arachné, je parlerai à ma mère. Je lui demanderai de revenir sur sa punition, ou de l'alléger si possible. Je ne te promets pas de réussir, mais… je jure sur le Styx d'essayer.

Cette fois, le sentiment qui était apparu dans les orbites sans paupières était clairement identifiable. La surprise. Une incommensurable surprise. Elle avait entendu Percy hoqueter derrière elle. Arachné commençait doucement à trembler, et soudain avait fait demi-tour et était partie sans mot dire se réfugier dans des ombres. Ils ne l'avaient pas revue de toute la journée de marche, et elle n'avait pas reparue au campement, sûrement le dernier avant d'entrer dans le territoire réellement dangereux. Mais pendant leur phase de repos suivante, ils avaient constaté son action. Une troupe complète de monstres leur était tombée dessus par surprise, et les avaient promptement désarmés et capturés. Les conversations qu'ils avaient pu entendre leur avaient appris qu'ils avaient été dénoncés, apparemment par Arachné elle-même. Leur rage s'était enflammée contre la femme-araignée, mais enchainés et transportés sans ménagement dans une cage étroite, ils ne pouvaient faire rien d'autre que la maudire. Ils avaient été confrontés aux derniers Géants encore vivants, et Gaïa elle-même était apparue un moment, presque réveillée, pour leur annoncer que leur sacrifice au pied des Portes de la Mort empêcherait de les refermer pour plusieurs siècles.

Ils avaient été amenés tout près des Portes, retenues pour le moment ouvertes par des chaînes d'acier comme celles qui retenaient Thanatos en Alaska, mais celles-ci s'usaient sous la force inéluctable qui poussait les Portes à se fermer. Ils avaient passé les dernières journées enfermés dans la cage, à peine nourris et abreuvés, cherchant désespérément un plan de secours. Mais, à quelques heures du sacrifice annoncé, un immense remue-ménage avait vidé le camp, et la plupart des monstres s'étaient précipités vers les Portes. Les prisonniers n'avaient pas pu voir ce qui causait un tel grabuge. Ils apprendraient plus tard qu'il s'agissait de leurs amis et de l'Argo II qui avaient attaqué les forces extérieures. Peu de temps après le départ des troupes, leurs gardes s'étaient écroulés soudain et avaient explosé en poussière. De l'ombre était sortie Arachné. Percy avait voulu prendre la parole en premier, mais Annabeth l'avait fait taire d'un coup de pied. L'autre s'était avancée et avait interpelé la jeune femme.

— Tiendras-tu ta promesse, fille d'Athéna ?

— J'ai juré sur le Styx.

— Très bien. Vous faire capturer était le meilleur moyen que vous soyez amenés près des Portes de la Mort. J'ai envoyé mes enfants prévenir vos amis pour coordonner vos efforts. Il semble qu'ils aient bien reçu mon message…

— Tu aurais pu nous prévenir.

— Vous n'auriez peut-être pas bien joué votre rôle. Au moindre doute, elle vous aurait sacrifié dans l'instant. Vous deviez paraître désespérés.

— Et maintenant ? Tu comptes nous laisser enfermés ?

— Bien sûr que non. Mais une dernière chose… J'ai préparé pendant ces quelques jours une série de cachettes pour pouvoir quitter cette zone, que j'ai repérées sur cette carte que j'ai tissée. Pour le reste il vous faudra vous débrouiller.

Elle avait alors fracturé les portes de la cage, et leurs chaines avaient suivi. Ils récupéraient leurs affaires quand un grand bruit avait retenti, faisant trembler le sol et l'air. Les Portes venaient d'être fermées, au prix d'un sacrifice qu'ils apprendront plus tard, il fallait maintenant les verrouiller. Ils avaient couru vers la zone, mais Arachné avait été plus rapide qu'eux, et s'était jeté sur les monstres et Géants restés à l'intérieur, monopolisant leur attention. En un instant, Annabeth compris qu'elle leur accordait la diversion nécessaire pour fermer le verrou. Un grand cliquetis se fit entendre, signe que leurs alliés avaient réussi de leur côté. C'est à ce moment que Percy fit à nouveau valoir l'autre pouvoir qu'il avait hérité de son père, pouvoir si puissant qu'il en avait libéré Typhon deux ans auparavant. Plantant son épée dans le sol, il avait déclenché un séisme extraordinaire, noyant les monstres sous les roches, activant les lourdes barres qui scellèrent les Portes. Annabeth avait couru apporter la touche finale en refermant le cadenas, et ils étaient repartis le plus vite possible en arrière.

Elle avait soutenu un Percy ahanant, et s'était précipitée vers le premier des refuges d'Arachné. Un regard en arrière lui avait permis de voir leur alliée et le dernier Géant encore debout de ce côté des Portes s'entretuer et exploser en poussière. Le Tartare étant lui-même une divinité, tuer un Géant en son sein suffisait à l'annihiler un bon moment. Le retour s'était effectué dans un Tartare en effervescence, mais leurs ennemis étaient plus occupés à fuir la colère de Gaïa qu'à les chercher. Au bout de quelques jours, ils s'étaient arrêtés, et avaient fait le point. Rapidement, une constatation avait dominé : ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment sortir du Tartare. Mais il faut croire que la Chance était avec eux. Tombant sur une tanière récemment désertée par son propriétaire, ils avaient découvert les chaussures volantes de Luke, qui avaient failli envoyer Grover au Tartare à sa première quête. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas été aussi facile que ça, mais ils avaient fini par quitter le Tartare et rejoindre leurs amis en Grèce pour réduire définitivement toute velléité de Gaïa de se réveiller. Mais pour Annabeth et Percy, cet épisode ne s'était jamais terminé. Le noir et le silence seraient pour toujours à l'origine de leurs peurs, et plus jamais ils n'ont accepté d'être séparés l'un de l'autre.

_S'adossant confortablement au mur de roche derrière elle, elle admire un instant la pureté de l'air de ce milieu montagnard. C'est si tranquille, si loin de tout, une bulle de tranquillité dans ce monde de violence qu'elle a toujours connu. Et tandis que Percy repose près d'elle, elle étudie les bois aux alentours, afin d'être prête pour leur arrivée._

Comparée à leur aventure au Tartare, les années qui ont suivi ont paru bien tranquilles. Pourtant Annabeth a l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu de vraie période de repos. La vie avec un fils de Poséidon peut être vraiment éprouvante. Leurs disputes sont légendaires au sein de la Colonie et de la Nouvelle-Grèce. Quand deux des plus puissants Demi-Dieux de ces derniers siècles se dressent l'un contre l'autre, ça crée des étincelles. Mais malgré toute la puissance, tous les pouvoirs de Percy, elle n'a jamais eu peur de lui. Il aurait pu déchaîner l'océan tout entier et faire trembler le continent, qu'elle n'aurait pas reçu une goutte d'eau ni vacillé une seconde. Ils s'aimaient, trop au dire de leurs divins parents et de Chiron. Percy aurait pu sacrifier la Terre entière pour elle —On pouvait considérer qu'il l'avait déjà fait en se jetant dans le Tartare pour elle, faisant fi de la quête et de la Prophétie— et il est probable que malgré toute sa logique et sa raison, elle aurait fait pareil pour lui dans le feu de l'action. Ils faisaient peur aux Dieux eux-mêmes, mais ils s'en fichaient. Cela avait au moins eu un effet bénéfique. Inquiets de cette situation, les plus puissants des Olympiens n'avaient presque plus eu d'enfants avec des mortels depuis toutes ces années. On n'avait pas vu d'enfant des Trois Grands ou d'Athéna depuis la chute de Gaïa. Et, au moins tant que Percy était en vie, les Dieux grecs étaient tenus par leur serment de reconnaître chaque enfant qu'ils concevaient lorsque celui-ci devenait assez grand pour être en danger. Il était donc plus que probable que les grands Olympiens s'étaient bel et bien abstenus, fait absolument remarquable dans l'Histoire. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Percy, inutile de lui donner encore plus la grosse tête, même si elle adorait lui dégonfler par la suite.

Le premier problème qu'ils avaient dû résoudre après leur victoire était la Statue d'Athéna. Non pas que les Romains aient essayé de revendiquer le moindre droit sur elle (même si Octave et quelques extrémistes avaient essayé, avec pour seul résultat de se faire huer), mais il était difficile d'aller la replacer telle quel au Parthénon à Athènes, qui n'était même pas en état de l'accueillir à nouveau. Et l'Olympe leur avait clairement signifié qu'ils ne pouvaient pas recevoir la Statue, qui était une œuvre mortelle pour les mortels. C'est Percy qui exposa alors une idée qui bouleversa la Colonie. Pendant ses longues veilles dans le Tartare, il avait souvent rêvé à la vie avec Annabeth. Pendant un moment, il avait pensé à la Nouvelle-Rome et la ville qu'elle abritait. Mais petit à petit, il avait pensé à un projet équivalent, mais non similaire, près de la Colonie. Un village où les Demi-Dieux grecs pourraient s'installer après avoir été formés à la Colonie, où ils pourraient vivre et s'épanouir ensemble, peut-être avec leur famille. Certes, les coutumes grecques et romaines étaient différentes, et il était vain de vouloir reproduire un schéma identique. La cohésion qu'on trouvait à la Nouvelle-Rome ne pourrait pas se créer avec les caractères forts et indépendants des héros de la Colonie.

Cependant, on pouvait toujours les rassembler autour de valeurs communes, et Percy proposa de construire un temple dans une zone dégagée non loin de la Colonie pour y héberger la Statue, et de développer ensuite le village autour de ce Temple. L'idée avait remporté une adhésion immédiate, et en particulier chez Annabeth qui se réjouissait de pouvoir libérer à nouveau son talent créateur à la conception d'une ville entière, mais aussi et surtout de pouvoir vivre avec Percy à proximité de l'endroit qu'elle considérait le plus comme un foyer. Dieux que l'idée lui semblait délicieuse. Il y eut cependant quelques dissensions, notamment pour le nom qu'on donnerait au village et pour la forme du Temple. Pour le premier problème, on ne pouvait pas copier les Romains et l'appeler Nouvelle-Athènes, ce qui aurait probablement plu à Athéna certes mais qui aurait vexé la plupart des autres Dieux. C'est Chiron qui émit l'idée de la Nouvelle-Grèce. La Grèce antique était à la fois une assemblée cosmopolite de puissantes cités indépendantes et fières, mais elle possédait aussi un grand esprit de rassemblement autour de ses valeurs et de ses Dieux comme en témoignaient les victoires sur les Perses. Les Demi-Dieux de la Colonie n'étaient pas différents. Certes, il n'était pas liés comme la Légion de la Nouvelle-Rome, mais face un adversaire commun ils présentaient toujours un front uni (ou presque, selon les caprices des fils d'Arès). Il faudrait probablement prévoir d'imposantes installations de jeux et de combats pour permettre d'évacuer la plupart des tensions qui pourraient naitre dans la Nouvelle-Grèce (bizarrement certains regards allèrent de Percy à Clarisse à ce moment). Ils pensèrent même à prévoir une place non loin du Temple pour héberger l'Oracle. Chiron avait un peu protesté quant à éloigner l'Oracle du Camp, mais Rachel avait approuvé sans réserve cette idée. L'idée de passer une partie importante de sa vie entourée d'adolescents excités semblait la rebuter quelque peu, s'en écarter un peu la ravissait. Puis ils en étaient venus à discuter du Temple. Et ce fut la cohue. Chacun avait son idée quant à sa forme, sa taille, sa décoration, son emplacement… C'est quand ils virent le lac s'élever en de grandes colonnes d'eau sous l'influence de Percy qu'ils décidèrent enfin de se calmer. La perspective d'une douche froide est encore plus efficace que la douche elle-même.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de proposer un projet commun par Maison (soumis à Chiron qui en approuverait le réalisme), et de tirer au sort celui qui serait choisi. C'est le projet de Percy qui gagna le tirage. A la grande surprise d'Annabeth, il avait refusé de faire un projet avec elle, arguant qu'il se voyait mal discuter d'une statue de sa mère avec elle. Mais quand elle lut la description et vit les dessins (un peu maladroits), elle approuva elle aussi ce choix. Le Temple était simple, légèrement surélevé, rectangulaire. Un fronton avec gravé ηνωμένος (« unis »), quelques colonnes, une porte toujours ouverte, de nombreuses ouvertures de chaque côté et un piédestal occupant un bon tiers de l'espace sur lequel reposerait la statue, avec un autel pour les offrandes et un brasero pour les sacrifices. Aucun artifice, aucune sculpture ou œuvre d'art. Athéna apparaitrait seule, majestueuse et simple, dans un bâtiment intemporel. Ce jour-là, Annabeth avait pensé que Percy venait probablement de marquer beaucoup de points dans l'estime de sa future belle-mère. On appela les Cyclopes à la rescousse, les plans furent tracés plus rigoureusement, et très vite l'édifice s'éleva. On installa la statue avant de monter les murs, et quelques semaines après, toute la Colonie et des émissaires Romains vinrent se recueillir pour la première fois depuis des siècles devant l'Athena Partenos. S'ensuivit une fête de tous les diables, mais à laquelle Percy et Annabeth ne participèrent pas. L'exaltation de cette réalisation avait les avait rendus euphoriques, et finalement la petite bulle romantique au fond du lac, que Percy avait formée, avait abrité des moments magiques dont le souvenir plongeait systématiquement Annabeth dans une vague de tendresse. Ils avaient été maladroits, doux, curieux, un peu impatients, ce n'était probablement pas leur meilleure expérience qualitativement parlant, mais tant par les mots que par les gestes, ce qui s'était passé alors était probablement le moment le plus magique de leur vie, si on oublie les trois boites de protections (rose, bleue et grise) qui étaient apparues presque coup sur coup avant le début de l'action et qui les avaient fait rougir plus qu'aucune fois auparavant.

Après le Temple, tout était venu naturellement. Percy et Annabeth n'avaient pas été les premiers à s'installer à la Nouvelle-Grèce, études obligent. Mais la maison de Clarisse se dressa fièrement la première, suivie par celle de Travis et Katie dans un étrange mélange entre courbures audacieuses et arrangements végétaux. Et d'autres encore après. Quelques années après, les deux héros de l'Olympe étaient venus eux aussi. Ils avaient choisi un emplacement excentré, au bord de l'océan. Et quand ils s'installèrent enfin, Annabeth eut l'impression en contemplant les lieux qu'elle avait enfin découvert son véritable foyer.

_Elle regarde l'endroit où se tenait Blackjack il y a encore quelques minutes, quelques brins d'herbes écrasés étaient les seuls preuves de son atterrissage. Elle n'a pas envie de réfléchir, elle se sent comme dans un état second. Une partie de son esprit s'est arrêtée tout à l'heure, elle s'est fixée un but et ne voit pas au-delà._

Après cet été et la construction du Temple, ils étaient retournés à New-York. Il fallait finir leurs études, trouver leurs voies, prouver qu'on pouvait faire mieux que survivre en étant des Demi-Dieux. Percy et Annabeth allaient vivre. Ça n'avait pas été si facile. Percy avait dû passer par plusieurs conseillers d'orientation avant d'envisager une voie qui lui conviendrait. Finalement, il avait opté pour l'enseignement sportif. Annabeth avait un peu douté de ses motivations et de son manque de réalisme devant ce qui l'attendait, mais elle l'avait laissé faire. Après tout, elle-même ignorait ce qu'impliquait réellement d'être architecte sans la possibilité d'être assisté par la magie ou par des cyclopes bâtisseurs qui semblaient pouvoir faire n'importe quoi avec une simple pierre. Ils avaient fini leur lycée, puis avaient intégré tous deux des cursus de formation spécialisés. Et elle avait vraiment dû relativiser son point de vue. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée avant de commencer des contraintes techniques, logistiques et administratives auxquelles étaient soumis les architectes mortels. Aucun matériel mortel ne permettait par exemple de réaliser ne serait-ce qu'une partie des possibilités qu'offrait un Cyclope et il était extrêmement frustrant de devoir rejeter un projet audacieux parce qu'il était tout simplement impossible de le réaliser. Et c'était sans compter les innombrables tracas administratifs légaux pour construire la moindre cabane. Et enfin, elle grinçait littéralement les dents de rage en essayant de combiner les faiblesses structurelles des matériaux à sa disposition et ses projets les plus aventureux. Mais elle avait réussi. Sortant première de son école, plusieurs grands cabinets de la région lui proposèrent un poste. Plus jeune, elle aurait choisi le plus prestigieux, celui qui lui aurait offert le plus de moyens de changer le monde. Mais elle avait grandi, gagné en maturité, sacrifié déjà tellement pour le monde. Elle avait accepté l'offre qu'un cabinet près de Long Island lui avait faite sans trop d'espoir.

Percy avait fini son cursus avant elle, mais avait refusé un poste définitif avant qu'elle ne puisse arrêter elle aussi son choix. Elle avait essayé de le pousser à choisir quelques-unes des opportunités qui s'offraient à lui, mais en fait elle avait été ravie de cette décision. Et que ce soit par chance, ou par un heureux coup de pouce divin, il avait trouvé après elle un poste dans un lycée qui avait deux qualités majeures : il était lui aussi près de Long Island, et il n'y avait jamais fait d'année de cours ce qui, comme il le dit lui-même, est un exploit quand on considère le nombre d'établissements qu'il a pu fréquenter.

C'est un peu après ça qu'Annabeth avait vécu l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, quoique puisse en dire Percy qui n'avait pas vraiment le même avis dessus. Ce jour-là, Percy l'avait demandée en mariage. Alors, ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle sur le coup. Elle avait bien remarqué que leur compte en banque avait été brusquement crédité d'une forte somme, sûrement par la vente de quelques lingots d'or que Percy avait probablement récupérés au fond d'une épave de galion, puis quelques jours après débité d'une presque aussi grande somme chez un bijoutier. Puis il y avait eu cette réservation dans un grand restaurant qu'elle avait apprise par hasard, en répondant pendant l'absence de son homme au téléphone pour le coup de fil de confirmation. Puis il lui avait demandé… non presque ordonné d'être disponible le même soir. Si on rajoutait à ça les moments d'absence qu'il avait et le fait qu'il semblait de plus en plus nerveux alors que la date approchait, Annabeth avait vite compris ce qui se préparait. Et elle avait littéralement exulté à cette idée. Il avait été incroyablement difficile pour elle de ne pas tout gâcher en lui disant qu'elle était prête à l'épouser sur-le-champ, elle devait bien ça à Percy de lui laisser l'honneur de lui faire une demande dans les règles. Et puis elle était curieuse de voir la bague qu'il aurait choisie. Naturellement, ç'aurait était trop beau que tout se passe bien. Ils s'étaient préparés pour la soirée, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'asticoter un peu en lui demandant les raisons d'une telle invitation, ce à quoi il avait bredouillé quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui l'avait faite rire. Le restaurant était idéalement placé, donnant vue à la fois sur les terres boisées et sur une portion de l'océan. Il y avait du monde, mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse, le décor en vieux chêne l'avait vraiment séduite. Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment de ce qu'elle avait commandé ce soir-là. Elle se souvient par contre qu'elle passait un bon moment. Percy avait réussi à contrôler son trac et ils parlaient librement et sans gêne, échangeant parfois de petits regards complices ou romantiques selon le sujet.

Elle était bien, l'univers entier était bien à ce moment… jusqu'à ce que des _empousa_ et des _telchines_ attaquent l'endroit, attirés par cette fichue aura qu'elle et Percy devaient irradier à des kilomètres à la ronde. Très vite ce fut le chaos, et la colère de Percy avait atteint une limite qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. Mais la sienne n'était pas en reste. À un moment, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux derrière une table renversée pour reprendre leurs souffles et mettre au point une stratégie pour se débarrasser des derniers gêneurs. C'est à cet instant, alors qu'ils parlaient d'épée et de jets d'eau, leurs habits de soirée salis et déchirés qu'il s'était interrompu, avait juré contre la malchance, puis l'avait attirée dans un baiser fougueux et sauvage au goût de sel, avant de lui dire : «Annabeth, épouse-moi !». Elle avait répondu « oui » dans l'instant, et n'avait réalisé qu'après qu'il avait bel et bien réussi à la surprendre, même si ce n'était pas comme il l'avait voulu. Et même si ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit, elle découvrit la bague dans son écrin (un peu cabossé) à côté de sa tasse de café quand elle émergea du lit où elle s'était effondrée quelques heures auparavant. Constituée de deux bandes fines d'un métal argenté entrelacées, l'une couverte d'un émail gris, l'autre d'un émail bleu, elle était à la fois simple et magnifique. Pas besoin d'être la fille d'Athéna pour comprendre la signification des deux bandes. Ils échangèrent un sourire très doux quand il lui enfila l'anneau au doigt. Elle apprit plus tard que le métal en question était du platine iridié, un des alliages les plus inoxydables et les plus solides de la planète. Percy avait pensé qu'avec leur vie aventureuse, il valait mieux prendre le maximum de précautions. Et il lui avait aussi avoué que la solidité de l'alliage correspondait bien celle de leur relation. Les heures qui avaient suivi cet aveu pouvaient être caractérisées d'absolument torrides, y compris selon la définition de Léo, même si jamais ils ne parleraient de ça au fils de Héphaïstos.

_Elle sourit en caressant sa bague derrière son alliance. Cette dernière est plus classique, un simple bandeau d'or gravé de lettres grecques. « Ensemble ». C'est ce qu'il y a marqué sur leurs alliances. Mais maintenant, est-ce encore vrai ?_

C'est probablement ce jour-là qu'avait été conçue Calypso, leur premier enfant. Si à ce moment-là on lui avait dit qu'elle appellerait leur enfant Calypso, elle aurait ri au nez de son interlocuteur. Calypso était la source de sa première vraie crise de jalousie, avant Rachel, avant même qu'elle ne mette vraiment un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Percy. Mais un jour, sur le balcon de leur chambre, elle avait regardé la jardinière qu'il avait amenée avec eux. Des petites fleurs bleues et délicates poussaient timidement, comme si elles demandaient la permission de croître dans ce monde, comme si elles avaient peur de s'imposer. Ce n'étaient que de simples fleurs, mais Annabeth s'étonna après coup d'avoir passé presque une heure à les observer. Elle avait questionné Percy ce soir-là, et il l'avait regardée étrangement, les joues rouges, avec un air de tu-ne-veux-pas-savoir, ce qui était le meilleur moyen d'exciter sa curiosité. Il avait lâché un nom, qui l'avait dissuadée sur le coup d'en savoir plus : « _Calypso_ ». Mais c'était resté dans sa tête, et cette histoire, cette vieille jalousie qu'elle avait complètement oubliée depuis revint la hanter, et au bout de quelques jours elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Elle avait demandé à Percy de rester discuter ce jour-là, et quand il s'était assis devant elle, elle avait été directe. Percy n'est pas du genre à comprendre les sous-entendus.

— Parle-moi d'elle, de Calypso, et de ce qu'il s'est passé.

— Veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

Il avait l'air inquiet, un peu coupable et aussi soulagé comme s'il pouvait se libérer d'un poids. Elle avait juste hoché la tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Alors il lui avait raconté. Les derniers moments avant l'explosion dans les forges d'Héphaïstos, son réveil sur l'île, sa fatigue et ses blessures, les serviteurs invisibles, la visite d'Héphaïstos. Il avait surtout raconté Calypso, sa gêne face à elle, sa gentillesse et sa douceur, sa solitude qu'il avait découverte ainsi que sa malédiction alors qu'elle n'était que la fille impuissante d'un ennemi des Olympiens, son départ et cette fleur pour ne pas oublier la jeune femme. Il lui dit qu'il aurait pu aimer Calypso, si Annabeth n'avait pas déjà envahi son cœur à l'époque. Il s'était tu à ce moment-là, et Annabeth se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Qu'il était difficile parfois de ne pas haïr ces Dieux qu'elle servait. Elle n'en voulait plus à Calypso, Percy ne pouvait lui mentir, elle l'avait cru. Elle avait mal pour cette femme isolée du monde, avec pour seule distraction de rares visites divines, encore plus rarement la compagnie d'un mortel qui lui brisait systématiquement le cœur. Le lendemain, alors que Percy était absent, elle était retournée regarder ces fleurs, belles et sans but autre que celui d'exister tout simplement. Elle avait caressé chaque corolle, et pour chacun elle avait eu une pensée de sympathie pour Calypso. Elle espérait vraiment que celle-ci perçoive sa compassion et ses excuses. Et quand Percy et elle eurent à décider du prénom de leur fille, c'est Annabeth qui proposa d'emblée Calypso. Et le sourire de gratitude qui s'afficha sur le visage de son mari lui ôta ses dernières appréhensions. C'est ainsi que Calypso Hazel Chase-Jackson fit son entrée dans le monde. Hermès avait eu la bonté de faire parvenir jusqu'à Ogygie le faire-part de naissance, mais il n'avait pas le droit de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Le sourire triomphant qu'il arborait suffit à rassurer les deux parents sur la manière dont avait été reçue la nouvelle.

Un peu moins de deux ans après Calypso était né leur second enfant, un garçon qu'ils avaient appelé Luke Franck Chase-Jackson. Sa grande sœur se révéla être une vraie mère-poule pour son petit frère et même encore maintenant qu'il avait 18 ans, elle avait tendance à le couver et à le protéger. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était amouraché de la fille de Léo qui était une jeune femme très compliquée à gérer. Mais les deux enfants Chase-Jackson étaient extrêmement appréciés au Camp. Même s'ils ne disposaient pas des grands pouvoirs de leurs parents, encore que leur intelligence n'était pas en reste, ils avaient hérité de leur charisme et de leur tempérament de leader. Ils accueillaient les nouveaux, enseignaient le maniement des armes, aidaient Chiron et Dionysos (ce dernier ne les tolérait pas plus que leurs parents). Ils n'avaient pas envie de vivre dans le monde « normal », contrairement à leurs parents qui avaient trop souffert du monde olympien pour le fréquenter en permanence.

Alba Valdez avait la peau blanche comme la neige, et ses cheveux noirs tranchaient dessus. Son caractère extrêmement réservé cachait une personne fragile qui maitrisait mal ses pouvoirs contradictoires et avait littéralement le don de souffler le froid et le chaud. Le jour où Léo avait avoué à ses amis sa relation d'amour-haine avec Chioné, ils l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds. D'autant plus qu'il leur présenta dans la foulée le petit bébé dans son berceau de glace. Petit à petit, les habitants de la Nouvelle-Grèce prirent l'habitude de voir parmi eux la « Reine des Neiges » comme la surnommait Clarisse. Les séjours de la Déesse étaient toujours provisoires. Ses disputes avec Léo étaient aussi spectaculaires que celles entre Annabeth et Percy. Mais elle revenait toujours vers Léo, cet homme qui ne la craignait pas et qui était capable de réchauffer son âme. Quand elle était de bonne humeur, elle ravissait les enfants en faisant tomber la neige et en créant des pistes de luge qu'ils dévalaient en riant. Et elle s'abreuvait de cette joie qu'elle déclenchait autant que de la chaleur du mortel qu'elle avait choisi. Léo quant à lui sombrait parfois dans de grands moments de morosité, surtout quand elle n'était pas là, et qui tranchaient avec son caractère enjoué. Piper avait expliqué à ses amis que le jeune homme s'inquiétait de son état de mortel, qu'il avait peur que Chioné vive mal son vieillissement, qu'elle finisse par ne plus l'aimer, ou que la lumière qu'il avait vue au fond d'elle ne disparaisse à sa mort. Personne ne pouvait raisonner durablement Léo, et à vrai dire ils compatissaient à sa détresse justifiée. Mais il finissait toujours par se secouer, surtout quand sa petite princesse courait vers lui avec son air si sérieux pour réclamer un câlin dans les bras chauds de son père. En grandissant, elle n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude. Si elle faisait preuve d'une retenue excessive avec tout le monde, elle ne rechignait jamais à se serrer contre lui, sous le regard attendri de sa mère si elle était là.

Alba avait peur de blesser ses camarades. Contrairement aux enfants de Demi-Dieux, le pouvoir de son père lui avait été transmis en intégralité, que ce soit le pouvoir du feu comme celui de la mécanique. Mais elle avait aussi hérité de ceux de sa mère, la possibilité de glacer les êtres vivants jusqu'au cœur et de contrôler cette magnifique mais mortelle féérie qu'était la neige. Aucun de ces pouvoirs n'était facilement contrôlable, et elle avait plus d'accidents à cause d'eux que l'ensemble de sa génération du Camp des Sang-Mêlé. Apeurée par sa nature, elle restait à l'écart d'eux, et les autres adolescents la considéraient avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Seul Luke, le fils de Percy et Annabeth, semblait tout faire pour se rapprocher d'elle, fasciné par sa beauté froide presque irréelle et sa vision posée du monde. Il avait insisté dès sa première quête pour qu'elle vienne avec Calypso (qui refusait de laisser son petit frère affronter le danger seul) et lui et depuis ils formaient tous les deux un tandem efficace, avec d'un côté les pouvoirs puissants d'Alba et de l'autre les capacités de stratège et de combat de Luke qui assumait parfaitement son rôle de meneur. Petit à petit Alba avait appris à lui faire confiance, et il s'efforçait de ne jamais la décevoir, de ne jamais laisser voir ses failles pour ne pas qu'elle se renferme tant qu'elle n'aurait pas définitivement « éclos » selon ses propres termes. Il l'avait surnommée « _le papillon de neige_ » en référence aux petits insectes automates graciles qu'elle aimait bricoler et laisser s'envoler quand elle s'ennuyait. A la fin de leur adolescence, la petite fille craintive avait fini par muer en une jeune femme discrète mais assurée, et qui regardait Luke avec un regard proche de la dévotion. Seule Calypso était réellement au courant de l'avancée de leur relation, mais elle n'en disait rien, même à ses parents.

Un jour cependant, il y eut un grave accident pendant une quête. Aux prises avec de nombreux adversaires, Alba perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir de glaciation, et Luke se jeta sur elle à la fin du combat pour la calmer. Elle s'agrippa au bras qui la retenait pour s'en libérer mais Luke tint bon, lui parlant fermement. Elle reprit finalement ses esprits, et elle resta dans ses bras plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait : le bras gauche de Luke était gelé jusqu'au coude et commençait à se briser. La douleur avait dû être intolérable pour lui mais il ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Alba fut horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle s'enfuit pour ne rentrer au Camp des Sang-Mêlé que plusieurs jours plus tard. Entre-temps, le diagnostic pour le bras de Luke était tombé : amputation de la partie gelée. Mais le jeune homme avait interdit qu'on reproche quoi que ce soit à Alba, et dès qu'elle rentra au Camp, il fit tout pour la voir et lui parler. Ce jeu de chat et de la souris dura plusieurs semaines, et ce ne fut qu'au terme de nombreuses conversations douloureuses qu'elle finit par s'écrouler en pleurant contre lui. Mais elle ne pouvait rester avec lui sans finir par culpabiliser à la vision de la manche vide. Un jour, elle alla trouver son père et lui soumit une idée pour laquelle elle avait besoin de son aide. Et quand enfin le projet fut achevé, elle présenta à Luke un avant-bras mécanique en bronze céleste, qu'il accueillit avec des larmes dans les yeux et une immense reconnaissance. Ce jour-là, les deux jeunes décidèrent officiellement de s'unir, sous le regard attendri de leurs parents.

_Annabeth secoue sa tête. L'heure n'est plus aux souvenirs. Si elle avait su, elle leur aurait dit au revoir. Mais elle n'a pas de regrets. C'est peine perdue quand on est une Demie-Déesse, une Héroïne de ce monde. Qu'elle ait pu vivre assez longtemps pour voir ses enfants adultes est déjà en soi une exception. Mais aujourd'hui elle est morte, à l'instant même où Percy a rendu son dernier souffle._

Il manquait cependant des personnes à leur bonheur. Des amis qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour la victoire. Pendant l'assaut contre les Portes de la Mort, côté vivants, les héros s'étaient rendu compte d'un problème. Les Portes étaient accrochées par un système de chaines solides. C'est Nico qui leur apprit, sous le regard horrifié de Hazel, qu'il s'agissait des mêmes chaines que celles qui avaient retenu Thanatos en Sibérie. Certes, elles faiblissaient petit à petit sous l'énorme pression que leur imposaient les Portes, mais elles tenaient encore bien le coup. Elles ne craqueraient pas avant que le plan de Gaïa ne soit achevé, et à ce moment-là il n'y aurait plus besoin des chaines. Hazel et Franck s'étaient regardés tristement. Sans expliciter comment ils comptaient s'y prendre, ils dirent à leurs amis qu'ils étaient capables de fermer les Portes et de les verrouiller temporairement, le temps que Percy et Annabeth les ferment, comme les avaient prévenus Arachné. C'était leur seul plan. Seul Léo fit attention quand les deux mains du couple s'échangèrent un petit paquet, quand les yeux de Hazel brillèrent un peu trop. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage, le combat commençait.

Forts des dernières innovations du vaisseau, soutenus par la puissance d'un fils de Jupiter et d'un fils d'Hadès, appuyés par le souffle d'un dragon, les héros tombèrent sur l'armée de Gaïa la mettant un premier temps en déroute. Tendant leurs volontés vers leur cible, ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'arrêter, courant le risque de se faire prendre à revers par les ennemis du premier rang dispersés. Les combats s'intensifièrent devant les Portes, mais Léo déchaina les plus puissantes armes secrètes de l'Argo II, libérant des automates mécaniques créés sur le modèle de ceux d'Aristote. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Nico prit le relais, ouvrant de larges failles dans la réalité, il entraina avec lui dans les Enfers de nombreux bataillons d'ennemis. Les héros restant avaient le champ libre, et tandis que Jason, Piper et Léo (et son vaisseau) faisaient volte-face pour affronter le reste des adversaires, Franck et Hazel scellaient leurs destins.

Le jeune Zhang, repris un temps sa forme humaine. Il embrassa Hazel qui pleurait, et mit dans sa bouche le tison avant de lui lancer un dernier regard désolé et de se transformer à nouveau dans sa puissante forme. Il souffla alors d'un feu sans pareil sur les chaines qui retenaient les Portes. S'affaissant de plus en plus, il y eut un instant de flottement avant que la chaine ne cède. Les Portes se fermèrent violemment, écrasant les troupes présentes entre elles. Le dragon se recroquevilla, laissant place à un Franck haletant dans les bras de Hazel. Nul ne sut jamais ce qu'ils se dirent à ce moment-là, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux à jamais. La jeune fille ne prit qu'un instant pour le serrer contre elle, et toujours à genoux devant les Portes, elle planta son épée au sol en hurlant.

— Moi, Hazel Levesque, fille de Pluton, revenue d'entre les Morts, je maintiens ces Portes fermées par le pouvoir de mon père et par le prix de ma vie !

Léo se retourna en entendant ce cri. En revendiquant son héritage et sa filiation, Hazel renonçait à l'anonymat que lui avait prodigué son père après la libération de Thanatos. Il avait envie de hurler à Hazel d'arrêter mais c'était trop tard. Le temps se suspendit à nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'un tremblement et un cliquetis se fasse entendre derrière les lourdes Portes. Percy et Annabeth venaient de les fermer pour de bon. Hazel s'écroula sans un son. C'était fini. Les derniers ennemis, pourtant encore nombreux, fuyaient devant cet échec. Plus personne n'avait envie de combattre.

_Elle pense à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, elle se demande ce qu'ils auraient encore pu vivre. La naissance du premier enfant d'Alba et Luke. La concrétisation —enfin— de la relation explosive qu'entretiennent Calypso et Charles, le fils aîné de Clarisse. Le nombre de crises de jalousie que Piper ferait à Jason à propos de Reyna, qui se plait à faire enrager la fille d'Aphrodite. La vie d'enfants de Dieux n'est pas joyeuse, on s'amuse comme peut._

Grover les avait convoqués, leur demandant comme un service d'accompagner un satyre débutant dans sa première quête de récupération d'un enfant d'Apollon qui venait d'être reconnue. Cette jeune fille vivait au cœur des Rocheuses avec sa mère, guide forestier. Il y avait une partie de Capture-L'étendard de prévue, et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de déranger des jeunes pour ça. Ils avaient accepté sans protester. Les Rocheuses étaient particulièrement belles en cette période estivale, et ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de Long Island. Rejoints par le jeune satyre Harper, ils avaient fait le voyage sur le dos de pégases, ce bon vieux Blackjack les portant tous les deux, suivi par deux de ses enfants, dont l'un chevauché par le satyre. Le voyage avait duré une paire d'heures, puis ils avaient atterri dans une clairière non loin du chalet. Ils avaient continué à pied, l'odorat de Harper les ayant renseignés sur le fait que la jeune fille se trouvait bien chez elle. C'est le satyre qui frappa à la porte. Une femme aux origines typiquement latines leur ouvrit la porte, et elle haussa un œil à leur vue. Avant même qu'un mot ne soit échangé, une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard.

— Vous venez pour Joyce.

Ce n'était pas une question. Annabeth prit la parole.

— Bonjour Madame. Je m'appelle Annabeth, voici Harper et Percy, mon mari.

Elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de rajouter cette précision, en particulier devant une belle femme, et la mère de Joyce l'était assurément. Elle avait cessé de lutter contre sa jalousie, et se contentait de la canaliser autrement.

— Je m'appelle Clara, je suis la mère, enfin l'une des mères de Joyce.

Ils affichèrent tous les trois un air un peu perplexe. Elle soupira.

— Entrez s'il vous plait.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés devant un verre d'eau ou de jus de fruit, elle reprit la parole.

— Je suis mariée depuis plus de quinze ans à une femme, Beth. Elle et moi ne sommes pas strictement homosexuelles, nous avons plusieurs expériences chacune avant de nous rencontrer, et il nous est arrivé d'en avoir aussi après le début de notre relation, mais ensemble. Il y a de ça plusieurs années, nous étions dans à une soirée de gala quand nous avons été approchée par un homme très charmant qui nous plaisait toutes les deux. S'ensuivit ce que vous devinez…

Percy et Annabeth parvenaient à garder une certaine contenance, mais Harper était rouge et à deux doigts d'hyperventiler. Clara continua son discours.

— Nous apprîmes qui il était après cette nuit, la petite démonstration fut très convaincante. Il nous avait prévenues qu'une de nous deux serait probablement enceinte, et c'est sur moi que c'est tombé. Neuf mois plus tard, Joyce est née, et nous avons revu Apollon qui nous a expliqué que nous devrions un jour la laisser s'en aller pour qu'elle soit formée afin de se protéger des dangers qui l'attendaient. Il y a deux jours, un symbole étincelant est apparu au-dessus de la tête de notre fille. Je suppose que c'est suite à ça que vous êtes venus.

Un silence se fit. C'est Percy qui prit la parole.

— En effet. Annabeth et moi sommes aussi des enfants de Dieux. Nos parents ont été confrontés à la même épreuve que vous, et nous nous doutons que vous devez avoir du mal à l'accepter. Sachez que ce n'est que pour l'été, si tout se passe bien. On lui expliquera sa condition, et elle pourra faire la connaissance de ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs.

— Est-ce-que ce sera dangereux ?

— Oui.

Percy avait répondu sans quitter la femme des yeux, arrachant à cette dernière une grimace. Mais Annabeth avait compris qu'elle était femme à entendre la vérité. Dès le début de l'entretien, elle savait que Clara ne s'opposerait pas au départ de sa fille. C'est elle qui reprit la parole, et elle se sentit désolée de ce qu'elle allait dire.

— La vie d'un Demi-Dieu n'est jamais facile. Nous sommes la cible de monstres mythologiques, les jouets de prophéties qui ne sont jamais joyeuses et presque toujours terrifiantes, et les Dieux n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir dans nos destinées de leur propre gré même si ça signifie pour eux de nous voir mourir. Mais depuis plusieurs années, la situation s'est un peu améliorée. Nous avons formé une alliance avec un autre Camp d'enfants de Dieux, les plus grands ennemis sont repoussés pour une durée qui se compte probablement en siècles, et il n'y a pas de conflits majeurs entre Dieux Olympiens. Nous apprendrons à Joyce à se défendre, à connaître ce monde dans lequel elle évoluera, et elle pourra sûrement vivre presque normalement, du moins, aussi normalement qu'on peut le faire quand on est une fille d'un Dieu.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce. Harper n'avait pas encore dit un mot, en dehors du remerciement pour son verre d'eau. Percy et Annabeth laissèrent le temps à Clara d'assimiler les informations. Passées quelques minutes, celle-ci se leva et ouvrit brusquement une porte, faisant s'écrouler dans la pièce deux femmes blondes. Quand elles se relevèrent avec un air coupable, les deux héros de l'Olympe eurent un choc. Non pas devant le fait que l'une et l'autre étaient particulièrement jolies, mais surtout parce que la plus jeune devait avoir au moins quatorze ou quinze ans. Percy et Annabeth échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était pas normal. A son âge, elle aurait déjà dû avoir des problèmes d'attaques de monstres. Quelque chose clochait. Un pressentiment naquit dans le ventre de la fille d'Athéna.

Au bout d'une heure de conversation, durant laquelle ils apprirent que Joyce avait en fait presque seize ans et était née avant le mariage de ses mères, ils étaient prêts à partir. Le soleil venait de quitter le zénith et les pégases étaient chacun montés. Le départ se fit presque sans larmes. Joyce et ses mères étaient assurément des personnes avec un cœur fort. Ils volaient depuis quelques et la jeune fille semblait découvrir avec quelques délices ce mode de transport, car son sourire se décrispait petit à petit. Annabeth se permit un instant romantique en collant sa tête au dos de Percy, pensant une énième fois à quel point elle aimait cet homme. Le temps sembla se suspendre, mais la bulle éclata bien vite. Un rugissement retentit, et un choc violent les secoua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que Blackjack chutait vers le sol tandis qu'un rocher venant de la forêt sous leurs pieds les frôlait. Le pégase noir était inanimé, elle comprit qu'un premier rocher avait dû le percuter. Elle se retourna, et hurla en direction des deux autres pégases :

— EMMENE-LA ! REJOINS LA COLONIE ! IL FAUT…

Ils percutèrent un arbre, coupant le souffle à Annabeth qui espéra que Harper l'avait entendue. Ils cognèrent le sol et roulèrent dans les aiguilles de pins. Elle resta un instant à reprendre son souffle, vérifiant qu'elle n'était blessée nulle part. Elle se redressa ensuite, et vit que Percy était déjà debout, Turbulence au poing. Elle attrapa son poignard et sa casquette dans la sacoche à sa taille. Blackjack était étendu, son poitrail se soulevant à grand-peine, ses yeux fermés. Une horrible blessure saignait au-dessus de son antérieur droit, et laissait voir les os. Elle détourna les yeux, et chercha l'ennemi. Les rochers ne volent pas tous seuls. Très vite, elle sentit le dos de son mari se coller au sien. Elle se sentit mieux. Ils étaient ensemble.

— Tu vois quelque chose ?

— Non.

— Ce rugissement, je l'ai déjà entendu.

— Percy ?

— Un vieil ami… Mon premier vrai adversaire.

— Oh. Il est déjà revenu des Enfers ?

— Il semblerait. La mauvaise herbe repousse vite.

Annabeth essaya de faire le point. Ils étaient perdus en pleine région montagneuse, à des heures du moindre renfort. La grimace qu'elle vit sur le visage de Percy en se tournant un peu vers lui confirma l'absence de point d'eau exploitable à proximité. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur leurs talents, leur intelligence et le pouvoir des tremblements de terre, que Percy n'avait jamais réussi à canaliser comme il le faisait avec l'eau.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il n'y avait guère d'endroits stratégiques sur lesquels se reposer, mais les arbres rapprochés rendraient sûrement difficile le combat pour leur imposant adversaire. Celui-ci ne devrait probablement pas tarder à arriver, alors elle concentra son attention sur l'environnement autour d'eux. Ce fut d'abord un bruit sourd, répété, qui s'accroissait, puis un cri retentit, mélange de hurlement humain et de mugissement bovin. Le Minotaure jaillit, sa lourde hache à la main, les yeux enragés. Il était seul, ils étaient deux. Il était puissant et stupide, ils étaient puissants et intelligents. Ça devrait bien se passer. Il n'empêche qu'Annabeth sentait que quelque chose clochait. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Tout ça ressemblait trop à une embuscade. Attendre qu'un groupe de Demi-Dieux viennent chercher une enfant qui irradiait le pouvoir de son père. Peut-être même que quelques satyres avaient dû repérer le pouvoir de Joyce depuis un moment en passant dans cet endroit, mais étaient tombés dans le piège sans avoir eu le temps de prévenir le Camp. Les disparitions étaient toujours tristes, mais malheureusement habituelle dans la population des satyres, ils faisaient un travail très dangereux. Mais tout ça ne collait pas avec le Minotaure. C'est à peine s'il savait par quel bout manier sa hache. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, le combat commençait et la bête chargeait. Son manque de réflexion était contrebalancé par sa vivacité étonnante pour son corps et sa force certaine. Son armure couvrait presque tout son corps, ses cornes étaient aiguisées, et deux lourdes épées battaient le long de ses flancs si jamais il perdait son arme de prédilection. Un combat difficile. Un adversaire qui avait quand même un peu appris de ses erreurs précédentes face au même Demi-dieu. Elle s'autorisa un soupir avant de rouler pour éviter l'assaut.

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa casquette quand elle perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et eut le réflexe de s'aplatir sans réfléchir. Le rocher passa à moins d'un mètre de sa tête et percuta un gros séquoia qui émit un craquement sous le choc. Le Minotaure n'était pas seul. Elle se releva prestement, et sentit une bouffée incontrôlée de rage quand elle les vit. Trois Cyclopes avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Non pas ceux qui travaillaient dans les forges de Poséidon, tels que Tyson. Mais les Cyclopes Aînés, la lie des adversaires des Demi-Dieux, les ennemis personnels d'Annabeth. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas la puissance et la taille du Minotaure, mais eux étaient assez intelligents pour mettre au point le piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Elle échangea un regard avec Percy qui venait de les repérer. Les stratégies enseignées au Camp leur disaient de se séparer et de se répartir les opposants. Mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle et Percy n'obéissaient plus à ce plan. Ensemble ou rien. Ils coururent tous les deux vers les Cyclopes, slalomant à travers les arbres pour éviter les rochers et empêcher l'homme-taureau de charger efficacement. Il était plus rapide qu'eux en ligne droite. Les Cyclopes semblèrent perturbés par cette stratégie, ne sachant plus qui viser avec leurs rochers. Quand enfin ils se décidèrent pour celui qui leur semblait le plus dangereux, c'est-à-dire Percy et son épée, il était déjà trop tard et le corps-à-corps s'engagea entre tous les adversaires. Si Percy pouvait encaisser les coups des lourdes armes des Cyclopes, Annabeth était obligée d'esquiver leurs mouvements et de se rapprocher assez pour les frapper avec son poignard. Sa casquette ne l'aurait pas aidée, parce que devant un ennemi invisible, les coups deviendraient chaotiques et elle risquait de se faire toucher par erreur. Mais le pire des ennemis restait le Minotaure. Celui-ci ne contenait pas sa rage face à Percy, et ne se préoccupait guère de ce qu'il y avait entre lui et sa cible, que ce soit des alliés ou des ennemis, perturbant chaque enchainement qu'elle essayait de mettre en place. C'était frustrant pour une enfant d'Athéna de se trouver face à l'imprévisible.

Le combat durait depuis de longues minutes. Les deux Demi-Dieux se fatiguaient plus vite que leurs adversaires, même s'ils s'en sortaient mieux, sans autre chose que des blessures superficielles. Deux des Cyclopes étaient sérieusement touchés par le poignard d'Annabeth, adversaire qu'ils avaient sous-estimée au début de l'engagement. L'un d'entre eux avait les tendons d'une jambe entièrement tranchés et ne pouvait plus que se déplacer en boitant fortement, et une autre blessure courait tout le long de son bras droit. L'autre avait deux blessures profondes au torse et perdait son sang abondamment. Ce n'était pas mortel pour les monstres, mais ça les affaiblissait assez pour les rendre beaucoup moins menaçant. Le troisième Cyclope ne souffrait que d'entailles légères mais avait perdu son bouclier. En revanche le Minotaure était indemne, protégé par son épaisse armure. Et Percy comme Annabeth commençait à ahaner sous l'effort. La situation était désespérée et elle le savait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle croisa le regard de Percy. Ce quelle lut dans ses yeux la terrifia. Elle n'eut que le temps de souffler « _non »_ devant son air désolé. Il repoussa l'épée du Cyclope qui l'assaillait dans un effort surhumain et l'envoya balader sur trois pas, puis il se jeta sur le Minotaure. Celui-ci anticipa l'attaque par un coup latéral de sa hache, que le Demi-Dieux esquiva en se penchant rapidement. La technique était toujours la même, et le Minotaure aussi le savait. Il avait amorcé un mouvement de tête pour encorner son adversaire, et Annabeth regarda avec horreur l'homme qu'elle aimait ne rien faire pour esquiver, et au contraire se jeter en avant faisant un mouvement de bas en haut avec son épée. Il y eut comme deux bruits de tissu qui se déchire, et les deux cris se mélangèrent en un atroce gargouillis. Le Minotaure égorgé se volatilisa en poussière et Percy tomba sur les genoux, le torse transpercé. Annabeth n'eut même pas le temps de crier qu'il plongea son épée dans le sol et rassembla ses dernières forces pour invoquer l'ultime pouvoir de son père. La terre trembla dans un bruit assourdissant, les arbres autour d'elle vacillèrent et s'écroulèrent sur les Cyclopes. Elle ne sentit rien. Elle l'avait toujours su, les pouvoirs de Percy ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Dès que ce fut terminé elle se jeta sur lui. Elle savait que leurs adversaires ne seraient que provisoirement ralentis par la dernière action du fils de Poséidon. Il respirait doucement sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche, ses yeux d'océan commençant déjà à se voiler. Il pouvait encore la voir au-dessus de lui, et il lui parla d'une voix rauque.

— Je suis… désolé.

Il la laissait _seule_. Il rompait toutes les promesses qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle lui murmura « _Je t'aime. Attends-moi_. » Il n'eut qu'un sourire en réponse et ferma les yeux dans un dernier souffle. Quelque chose s'est brisée en elle à ce moment.

Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Elle revoit Blackjack se dresser près d'eux, tremblant et frémissant. Elle a hissé le corps de Percy sur lui et elle est monté ensuite. Des rugissements de colère retentissaient derrière elle comme le pégase prenait difficilement de l'altitude, du sang gouttant de sa blessure. Ils avaient volé pendant près d'une demi-heure, aussi vite que le cheval ailé pouvait aller en puisant dans ses dernières forces. Puis le pégase avait failli et avait atterri presque en catastrophe. Elle eut à peine le temps d'en descendre précipitamment en prenant le corps de Percy avec elle, qu'il lui jeta un regard désolé et s'écroulait dans un faible hennissement pour se dissoudre dans l'atmosphère. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré pour la mort de son mari. Elle le transporta à l'ombre d'une falaise. Les Cyclopes allaient arriver, suivant l'odeur du sang de Blackjack. Une partie de son esprit était encore en activité, analysant le temps qu'il lui restait, le terrain autour d'elle, les moyens qu'elle avait à portée, son état physique, les informations du combat précédent… Le voyage lui avait permis de se reposer et de reprendre son souffle. Les trois adversaires restants étaient diversement blessés, et n'avaient donc pas les mêmes capacités de déplacement. Soit ils arriveraient ensemble, soit leur instinct les pousserait à se précipiter le plus vite possible à sa suite. Il était probable que ce soit cette dernière option qui l'emporte. Elle se rappela cette vieille histoire romaine : le combat des Horace et des Curiace, où le dernier Horace vivant et indemne se défaisait de ses trois adversaires blessés les uns après les autres.

Elle cligne des yeux, revenant au présent. Tandis que sa froide logique raisonne, comme un don de sa mère, une autre partie d'elle-même se creuse peu à peu en même temps qu'elle prend conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle revoit encore et encore la mort de Percy, ses derniers mots. Par-dessus se superposent les souvenirs, le Tartare, le goût de son _eau_ qui l'enivrait, les rires et les pleurs, les succès et les drames. Elle devrait être en colère, il lui a promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, mais elle est au-delà de tout ça. Annabeth se sent au bord d'un gouffre sans fond qui l'appelle, et elle ne souhaite qu'une chose, y sauter. Mais elle a quelque chose à terminer d'abord. Elle plonge sa main dans la poche droite du pantalon de Percy, attrape Turbulence. Décapsulant le stylo, elle voit jaillir l'épée. _Bien_. Elle la rengaine. Autour d'elle, il y a une grande falaise à laquelle elle est adossée, celle-ci est en partie éboulée, fragilisée. Son œil expert repère les failles de la structure. Les arbres à côté sont plus chétifs que ceux qui les environnaient lors du combat tantôt. Il y a une crevasse qui divise la pente partant de la falaise, et qui est à moitié camouflée par des feuilles mortes et des branchages secs. Des épisodes se forment dans sa tête, elle _voit_ les évènements, les prédit, les estime, élabore sa stratégie. Et elle ne cesse de caresser doucement les cheveux et le visage de celui dont elle a laissé la tête reposer sur ses jambes. Elle finit par se relever. « _Repose-toi_. » lui murmure-t-elle. Elle le dissimule du mieux qu'elle peut derrière une anfractuosité de la roche. Elle saisit sa casquette, se couvre la tête. Le premier Cyclope sera là dans moins de trente minutes, mais au cas où ses calculs seraient faux, elle préfère pouvoir compter sur l'effet de surprise en étant invisible.

Elle prépare d'abord le plus facile. Elle couvre rapidement les premiers mètres de la crevasse par un épais tapis de branches et de feuilles, et elle prend bien garde à retourner l'humus sur une large zone de façon à ce que ne soit pas visible. Le premier piège est prêt.

_Regarde-moi_.

Elle accroche le haut d'un arbre frêle avec une corde qu'elle a prise dans son sac, fourniture élémentaire quand on part en quête dans un environnement naturel. En passant la corde sous une vieille et solide souche, elle peut utiliser le système de poulie pour tirer l'arbre et l'incliner à ras le sol dans le sens de la pente. Elle noue solidement l'ensemble et s'assure des angles à partir desquels l'ensemble est invisible, et donc par quels côtés elle devra attirer son adversaire. Elle déplace quelques rochers pour mieux masquer tout ça, mais ça prend du temps. Dans sa tête, elle égrène froidement les minutes.

_Sois fier de moi_.

Le dernier piège est naturel. Elle devra faire confiance aux Dieux. Une dernière fois au moins. Mais elle ne devrait pas en avoir besoin. Si tout se passe bien. Ce sera son plan de secours.

_Percy. Es-tu bien là où tu es ?_

Elle soupire. Le soleil tape moins fort, on est au milieu de l'après-midi, mais l'air est étouffant, malgré quelques rafales de vent. L'une d'entre elles lui amène aux narines un remugle nauséabond. Ils approchent. Comme prévu, au moins l'un des trois est venu seul, sûrement celui qui n'était pas très blessé. Le plus dangereux. Elle enlève sa casquette et se cacha derrière un buisson qu'elle a repéré plus tôt. Ses adversaires ne connaissent pas son atout d'invisibilité, elle doit attendre encore un peu pour en profiter. Elle sait que le buisson ne lui assurait son camouflage que sous un certain angle, et elle compte là-dessus. Elle se retient de respirer quand elle voit des arbres trembler au loin, et son adversaire jaillit, essoufflé et en colère. Tant mieux, la colère est source d'erreurs. Et il arrive du côté qu'elle espérait. Il se tourne, renifle l'air. L'odeur du sang de pégase est forte ici. Elle attend, il se tourne et examine l'endroit. Elle reste immobile. _Pas encore_. Il remonte la pente, se dirige vers l'endroit où est tombé Blackjack. _Encore un peu_. Quand le mouvement du Cyclope la met exactement entre lui et son piège, elle relâche doucement son souffle, et fait un mouvement dans les feuilles. _Maintenant_. Il sursaute, et voit sa jambe qui dépasse. Elle est repérée. Comme elle l'a planifié. Il court vers elle. _Tellement prévisible_. Elle s'élance dans la direction opposée, se retournant pour vérifier qu'il la suit. Elle calcule ses pas. Elle ne doit pas donner l'impression de sauter par-dessus le piège. Elle voit les repères qu'elle a laissés, les endroits exacts où elle doit poser les pieds. _Pas d'erreurs_. Elle entend le souffle derrière elle. Dieux que ces saletés sont rapides. Elle accélère, encore quelques mètres. La présence derrière elle est si proche. Elle met la main dans sa sacoche, attrape sa casquette, se retient de la mettre tout de suite. Un grognement. Elle n'ose même pas se retourner. Elle prend sa première impulsion, puis une autre, passe au-dessus dans une enjambée plus grande, à peine perceptible. Il la suit de près. Une seconde passe, longue comme une vie. Un bruit de branchage, de feuilles et un cri de rage. Elle met sa casquette en un tour de main. Normalement sa chute lui a fait perdre sa trace. Elle se retourne, contrôlant son souffle. Elle ne doit pas se faire repérer. Il est à moitié vautré au sol, ses jambes coincées dans la fente de la terre. Il a le réflexe de relever la tête, cherchant son adversaire, c'est assurément un combattant expérimenté. Il ne la voit pas, et relâche un instant son attention pour regarder ses jambes. _Erreur_. Elle l'égorge sans une hésitation. Son plan a fonctionné. Il se dissout dans un bruit écœurant.

_Percy_. _Tu me manques déjà tant_.

Elle n'a pas le temps de se réjouir. Le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder. Il est affaibli et ralenti par la perte de son sang, mais doit se déplacer sans trop de gêne. Il a probablement laissé son acolyte boiteux derrière, peu désireux de laisser tous les honneurs de la chasse à son premier compère. Elle sent le sang pulser dans son crâne. Fatigue, tristesse, douleur. Elle ne doit pas se laisser déconcentrer par la partie de son âme qui se désagrège lentement. Elle conserve sa lucidité, détachée de ses émotions. L'ultime don des enfants d'Athéna. Quand ils n'ont plus rien, il leur reste toujours leur capacité à raisonner. Elle s'assoit près de l'arbre plié, estime, calcule. Il va falloir l'entrainer à parcourir un demi-cercle. Elle espère qu'il ne sera pas aussi rapide que le premier, sinon ça sera impossible. Mais il est blessé. Déjà pendant le combat, il se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il a probablement commencé à se régénérer un peu, surtout s'il avait à disposition un peu de nourriture. Mais selon l'avis d'Annabeth, il est peu probable qu'il ait regagné toutes ses facultés. Enfin, il lui reste toujours le plan de secours au cas où. Ses réflexions s'arrêtent là. Le Cyclope vient d'apparaître au loin, soufflant comme un bœuf. Presque au même endroit que le premier. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement lancé à Percy son regard de « je te l'avais bien dit », mais ça ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit de se congratuler. Elle remet la casquette, il ne l'a pas encore vue. Elle a perdu trop de temps à anticiper son arrivée, elle doit se dépêcher pour éviter qu'il soit mal positionné. Elle décide de gaspiller quelques-unes des forces qu'il lui reste et elle court. Arrivée près de lui, elle se cache derrière un arbre, à peine le temps de se décoiffer, qu'elle en ressort et fait semblant d'être surprise par la présence du monstre. Il se jette sur elle, elle court à nouveau, fuyant l'épée qu'elle a senti passer juste derrière son dos. Elle doit faire en sorte que sa trajectoire course soit naturelle, paniquée. Mais vu la configuration du terrain, c'est presque impossible, sauf si elle donne autre chose à penser au Cyclope. Elle doit le garder très proche d'elle. Si proche qu'il ne verra qu'elle, l'excitation de la mise à mort à venir et pas leur direction. Il est plus lent que le premier, mais reste vif. Annabeth joue avec le feu. Par deux fois elle sent la lame frôler son dos, mais sa stratégie fonctionne. Il la suit aveuglément. Elle serre sa casquette dans sa main. Un nouveau mouvement derrière elle. _Dieux qu'il était près_. Elle prend le risque d'accélérer un peu, de toute façon, ils sont proches. Il souffle derrière elle, à peine distancé par son accélération. Il devait lui aussi avoir encore un peu de forces. Elle voit le rocher. Un nouveau sifflement derrière elle, juste un peu moins menaçant. Deux mètres. Elle enfile sa casquette au moment où elle saute par-dessus le rocher. Surpris par sa disparition il oublie de ralentir, trébuche sur le caillou et manque de s'écraser derrière. Il se remet à peine qu'Annabeth tranche la corde. Elle est trop près de l'arbre. Celui-ci lui griffe le visage en se redressant violemment, et elle sent son précieux couvre-chef s'envoler. Plus tard. L'arbre percute la tête du Cyclope, l'assommant. Il titube, hébété, s'écrase au sol sur les fesses. Il eut un grognement ahuri, le dernier son de sa vie alors que le poignard s'enfonce dans son unique œil jusqu'à la garde. Elle le regarde disparaître. Plus qu'un. La casquette s'envole au loin, prise dans une rafale au-dessus de la falaise. Elle se sent vide. Encore un adversaire.

_Percy_. _Mon héros_. _Ma vie_.

Le sang coule sur son visage, elle peut sentir deux entailles profondes sur sa joue et sur son front. Rien de mieux pour attirer l'odorat développé d'un Cyclope. Et elle a perdu son meilleur atout. Dans sa poche elle sent le stylo-épée. L'arme de Percy. Pour la première fois depuis la mort du Minotaure, elle sent la barrière entre ses deux esprits céder et elle retient un sanglot. Elle est blessée. Fatiguée. Seule. Vraiment seule. _Sans lui_. Elle se reprend. Finalement, elle va avoir besoin de son plan de secours. Elle va avoir besoin de faire confiance aux Dieux. Elle peut presque sentir le regard dubitatif de Percy derrière elle. Il ne croyait pas dans les Dieux. Il _aimait_ son père, autant qu'on peut aimer un parent divin, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à la _divinité_, à n'importe laquelle des divinités, y compris Artémis qu'il adorait probablement plus que les autres. Elle secoue la tête. Ne pas penser à Percy, pas maintenant. Elle repart vers l'endroit d'où sont arrivés les deux premiers Cyclopes. Elle estime comment attirer son dernier ennemi. Il boîte. Il se sera probablement fait une béquille sinon il n'aurait même pas pu arriver jusqu'ici. Il évitera tant que possible les terrains accidentés. Si elle savait combien de temps il lui restait, elle essayerait de reconstruire le premier piège, au-dessus de la faille. Mais il pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait prévu de l'attaquer invisible, tranchant son deuxième tendon pour le mettre à terre et l'achever d'un coup. Mais elle doit revoir son approche. Elle est trop épuisée pour un combat au corps-à-corps dans les règles, même en tenant compte du handicap de l'autre. Ces monstres savent se battre blessés, depuis des millénaires qu'ils affrontent encore et encore les héros.

_Percy_. _Penses-tu à moi ? Oui, sûrement_. _Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop pour moi_.

Elle s'éloigne et se cache derrière un arbre, près de la falaise. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, se concentre pour écouter. Il arrive. Elle entend d'abord un toc régulier. Sa béquille. Son souffle, moins anarchique que le précédent Cyclope, plus contrôlé. Elle grimace. Il a conscience de son désavantage, de la faiblesse de son état. Il est intelligent. C'est certainement lui qui a conçu ce piège pour attirer les satyres et les Demi-dieux. C'est parce que le Minotaure, incontrôlable et brutal, les a rejoint qu'Apollon a pris peur pour sa fille et a envoyé le signal à la Colonie. Ça aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça encore. Un instant elle est contente d'avoir résolu toute l'affaire. Elle espère que sa mère préviendra le Camp, leur expliquera ses découvertes, vu que la Déesse n'a pas le droit de le faire elle-même. Elle peut par contre rapporter les pensées de ses enfants. Soudain elle se tend. _Le silence_. Elle a entendu les pas s'approcher un peu, mais maintenant plus rien. Pas de respiration, pas de bruit de béquille. Il est à l'affût, elle aussi. L'odeur de son sang doit se mélanger à celle plus forte mais plus ancienne de Blackjack. Le Cyclope ne doit pas pouvoir la localiser précisément à cause de ça, mais elle sait qu'il est proche. Elle doit…

- Es-tu là ?

_PERCY ?_

Elle jaillit de sa cachette. Erreur. Les Cyclopes sont des imitateurs. Elle s'en souvient au moment même où son corps répond à l'injonction de son subconscient, mais c'est trop tard. Impossible pour elle de ne pas réagir à _cette_ voix. L'impact la projette en arrière, elle sent ses côtes craquer. Elle passe par-dessus un tas de rocher et s'écrase dans un bruit mat contre la falaise, son crâne percutant le roc. Elle ne peut plus bouger, rien ne répond. Elle devrait paniquer, n'en est plus capable. Elle ne souffre même plus. Quelque part dans son esprit, elle enregistre les mouvements de son adversaire. Il parle, rit, mais elle ne comprend rien. Il longe la falaise pour la rejoindre. Une lumière s'allume dans sa tête. _Athéna a toujours un plan_. Cette pensée consciente la réveille, la douleur avec. Elle crache du sang, bouge son bras. L'autre approche, doucement sur le sol instable. Il est juste contre la paroi, s'en aide pour avancer. _Parfait_. Sa main tient toujours le poignard. Elle ferme les yeux, et invoque un nom.

_Poséidon_.

Elle frappe la falaise de sa lame, qui se brise sous le choc. _Offrande_. Elle offre au Dieu un de ses biens les plus précieux, le symbole de son amitié avec Luke, l'arme qui a vaincu Chronos. _Réponse_. La roche tremble, les failles s'élargissent. Le Cyclope a à peine le temps de comprendre que plusieurs tonnes de roches s'effondrent sur lui. Quand la poussière retombe, et que le tremblement s'est arrêté, elle voit sa tête qui dépasse. Il est toujours vivant. Elle se relève, ne sait même pas comment. Annabeth se traine jusqu'à lui, chaque pas est une douleur sans nom. Elle attrape Turbulence dans sa poche, la dégaine. Il hurle. Elle n'entend toujours rien, abat la lame dont le tranchant aiguisé comble son manque de forces. La tête se détache, roule un peu et disparaît. Elle garde l'épée à la main, et s'effondre un peu plus loin, là où elle a installé Percy. Elle se love contre le corps qui refroidit mais sent encore l'air marin.

_Boum_. _Boum_. _Boum_.

Son cœur résonne dans sa tête. Elle ne sait plus, ne comprend plus. Elle sent l'odeur de Percy et c'est tout. Athéna et Poséidon se matérialisent devant elle. Elle ne les voit même pas.

_Percy_.

Elle ne sent plus rien. Sans réagir elle regarde la main d'Athéna se tendre vers elle, se poser sur ses yeux, les fermer.

_Noir_.

Moins d'une heure s'est écoulée. Les deux Dieux sont toujours là, ils attendent. Presque coup sur coup, trois personnes apparaissent. Un gros arbre s'ouvre en deux, et un satyre majestueux s'en extirpe. Quand il voit les Dieux, leur air solennel, il s'incline mais son visage se déchire quand il voit les deux corps enlacés. A côté de lui, une faille ténébreuse s'ouvre, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, pâle et sombre, en sort. Et presque aussitôt après, un grand loup jaillit des buissons, transportant une jeune fille de seize ans au regard électrique, portant arc et carquois. Elle ne salue pas les deux Dieux, se précipite en hurlant vers ses amis allongés. Nico secoue la tête quand il sent les deux regards éplorés sur lui.

- Ils sont trop loin, murmure-t-il.

Les Dieux ne sont plus là.

A la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, l'ambiance est lourde. Deux corps reposent sous un drap commun, bordé de chouettes et de trident. Deux jeunes adultes, une femme et un homme au poing de bronze, tiennent une torche qu'ils abaissent. Les larmes coulent sur leurs joues, sur celles de tous les spectateurs mortels ou Demi-Dieux. Même Chiron laisse échapper sa peine. Joyce se jure de devenir quelqu'un dont ses deux sauveurs pourront être fiers. Clarisse est stoïque, mais silencieuse. Grover pleure dans les bras de Guenièvre. Jason, Piper et Léo se tiennent droits, et ont le regard plongés dans de vieux souvenirs. Quelques Dieux sont là. Arès salue de l'épée, gêné. Aphrodite est à ses côtés, magnifique dans une tenue noire sans défaut. Près du feu, ceux qui font vraiment attention devinent une petite fille aux yeux un peu trop brillants, serrant une amphore contre elle. Artémis tient Thalia contre elle. Hermès transmet les images à l'olympe. Poséidon et Athéna sont là, extrêmement sombres. Personne n'a vu de Dieux lors de la crémation de héros depuis des décennies. Tous savent qu'un page se tourne. Les deux Héros de l'Olympe ne sont plus.


End file.
